justiceleaguefanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The DC Animated Cinematic Universe
The DC Animated Cinematic Universe is a collection of animated DC movies created by Warner Bros. Animation and DC comics. The New 52 movies are in the universe. ''Movies 'Superman' *Man of Steel'' *''Last Son of Krypton'' *''Man of Tomorrow'' *''Second Son of Rao'' Wonder Woman *''Amazon Princess'' *''Amazon Queen'' *''Goddess of War'' *''Daughter of Zeus'' Superman / Wonder Woman *''Power Couple'' *''Doomsday'' *''Scion of The Primordials'' *''Bloodlines '' *''Rising Legacy'' *''Destinies Intertwined'' Batman *''The Dark Knight'' *''Caped Crusader'' *''The Dark Avenger'' Zatanna *''Mistress Of Magic'' *''Daughter of The Homo Magi'' *''Witch Hunt'' Batman / Zatanna *''Arkham War Zone'' *''Homecoming of The Outer Darkness'' *''Under The Red Hood'' *''Son of Batman, Stepson of Zatanna'' *''Batman & Zatanna V. Robin'' *''Bad Blood'' *''Hush '' Green Lantern *''Emerald Flight '' *''Emerald Knights'' *''Red Rage'' *''Colored Spectrum'' The Flash *''Crimson Speedster '' *''The Fastest Man Alive '' *''Gorilla Warfare '' *''Absolute Zero '' *''The Speed Force '' Martian Manhunter *''The Last Green Martian'' *''Son of Mars'' *''Revenge of The Imperium'' Hawkman & Hawkgirl '' *The Winged Warriors ''' *''The Reincarnated Thanagarian Defenders '' *''Defying Destiny '' *''The Savage Hawkman '' *''The Angel of Rome '' '''''Aquaman *''King of Atlantis'' *''Throne of Atlantis '' *''War for Atlantis '' Dragon Maiden '' *Dragon God of Creation ''' *''Lunar Dragon Queen '' *''Black Moon Dragon Queen of the Holy Apocalypse '' *''Dragon God of Light '' '''''Cyborg *''Half-Man, Half-Machine, All Hero!'' *''Quantum Champion '' Black Canary *''The Blonde Songbird '' *''Dangerous Diva'' *''Canary Fly, Canary Cry'' *''Broken Legacy'' *''The Goddess of Light and Darkness '' Kitsune Paladin / Doctor Fate '' *The Sorcerer of Order ''' *'''''Nabu's True Successor *''Cosmic Imbalance '' *''The True Lord of Order '' *''Chaotic Storm '' *''King of All Magic'' *''Multiverse of Supreme Madness '' *''True Sorcerer Supreme '' Kitsune Paladin / Black Canary *''Rage of Nyssa Al Ghul '' *''Trigon's Fury '' *''Unholy Blood '' Birds of Prey *''Predators & Prey '' *''Sisterhood '' Captain Marvel / SHAZAM! / Captain Thunder / Captain SHAZAM! *''Earth's Mightiest Mortal '' * Return of Black Adam '' ''Time Mistress * Daughter of Tennoia '' * ''Maiden of Revolution '' * ''The Ultimate Supertank '' * ''The Chromatic Time Queen '' ''Superman / Wonder Woman / Time Mistress *''The Man of Steel, Woman of Gold & Goddess of Time '' *''The Power Triangle '' *''Son of Rao, Daughter of Zeus & Granddaughter of Chronos '' *''Destinies Unbound '' King Primal / Master Kaido '' *''The Golden Lion King of Solenna *''Savage Dynasty '' *''Long Live The King '' *''Primal Roar of The Dragon God-King '' *''The Supreme Beast King & Cosmic Protector of The Galaxy '' Electric '' *Queen of The Storm ''' *''Descendant of Zeus, King of The Gods '' *''Empress of the Sky '' ''Hyperion / Gold Star / Monkey King '' *''The Legendary Super Saiyan Hero '' *''True King of Saiyans '' *''Super Saiyan God of Justice '' *''God of Creation and Destruction '' *''The True Deity '' ''Raganarok Girl / Lady Phantom '' *''The Mystic Ghost Princess '' *''Insane Heroine '' *''Daughter of Phantasmatikós '' *''The Child of Miracles '' '''''Batman / Zatanna / Electric *''Warriors of the Shadows '' *''Arkham Nightmare '' *''The Dark Knight, Mistress of Magic & Empress of The Skies'' *''League of Shadows & The Demon's Head '' *''The Killing Joke'' Meta-King / Machine Gun King '' *Rise of a Revolution ''' *''King of EVOs '' *''Master of the Universe '' '''''Lady Death *''Guardian of Limbo'' *''Empress of the Underworld '' *''Queen of The Shadows '' Devil Slayer '' *The Demi-Demon '' *''God of Twilight '' *''Son of the Demonic King and Heavenly Goddess'' ''Amethyst '' *''Princess of Gemworld '' *''Lady of Order '' *''Rise of The 10th Age of Magic '' Captain Atom '' *''Atomic Super Soldier *''Champion of the Quantum Field'' *''Appropiate Force '' *''Quantum Field Disruption '' *''Atomic Warfare '' *''Quantum Atomic X-ion '' Vixen *''Spirit of The Beasts '' *''Wielder of The Spirit Totem '' *''Blood Sisters '' *''Raging Inferno '' Red Tornado '' *The Wind Elemental ''' *''The Robotic Air Manipulator '' *''Sky Master '' ''Strange Visitor / Voltage Queen '' *''Heir of Kismet '' *''The New Cosmic Goddess '' '''''Green Arrow *''The Emerald Archer'' ''Green Arrow / Lady Death '' *''The Vertigo Effect '' *''The Emerald Archer & The White Avatar of Death '' Madame Xanadu * The Immortal Clairvoyant '' * ''Mystic Gypsy '' * ''Sister of Morgan Le Fey '' Etrigan ' *The Demon Knight '' *'''''The Accursed Warrior From Hell Etrigan & Madame Xanadu *''The Demon and The Gypsy '' *''Morgan Le Fay's Uprising '' John Constantine *''Hellblazer '' *''Lucifer's Revenge '' Black Orchid *''Avatar of The Green '' *''War of the Green '' Huntress *''The Purple Mercenary '' *''The Purple & Black Predator '' Kaiju Master / Titan King / Dragon Shougun '' *''The King of Monsters *''Son of Godzilla '' Icon *''Son of Terminus '' *''Big Bang Fury'' Miranda Strange *''Sorceress Supreme '' *''Daughter of Light and Darkness '' *''Queen of The Twilight Realm '' *''Multiverse of Corruption and Ruination '' Zero *''The New God of Life & Rebirth '' *''Alpha New God '' *''Defender of New Genesis'' Supergirl *''The Maiden of Steel '' *''Defender of National City '' ''Omni-King '' *''The Living Omnitrix '' *''Apocalypse '' *''Jack of All Trades, Master of All '' Power Girl *''The Kryptonian from Another Dimension '' *''The Guardian of New York '' King Phantasm / Ghost Master *''The King of Ghosts'' *''Master of The Afterlife'' Huntress / Power Girl *''World's Finest '' Nightfire '' *Rise of The Goddess of Magic ''' *'''''The Queen of Witchcraft *''The New Legend '' *''The Great Female Detective '' Swamp Thing *''Defender of The Green '' *''The Earth's True Guardian '' ''Reaper '' *''Guardian of Death'' *''Death Goddess'' The Atom *''Microscopic Hero '' Venus Morningstar / Satan Girl '' *Daughter of Lucifer ''' *''Demonic Guardian '' *''Queen of All Devils '' *''Hell's Fallen Guardian Angel '' '''''Zauriel / Ace of Clubs *''The Immortal Heavenly Spartan'' *''Champion of The Biblical God'' *''Archangel of Truth and Justice '' Queen Spectrum *''Goddess of All Energy '' *''Infinite Diensional Energy Messiah '' *''Cosmic Justice '' *''Cosmic Guardian of the Multiverse'' *''Legendary Titan War '' Firestorm '' *The Nuclear Man ''' Mister Miracle '' '''Big Barda ''Jonah Hex '' Phantom Stranger '' *''The Brotherless One *''Grey Walker'' ''Eliane Belloc '' *''Daughter of Michael Demiurgos'' *''Granddaughter of the Presence '' *''Lord of Heaven '' *''Mother of Creation, Existence and Destruction '' The Spectre '' *Spirit of Vengeance ''' *''God's Agent of Redemption '' *''The Ghostly Guardian '' ''Blackwing Tempest / Twilight Star '' *''Empress of Twilight '' *''Fallen Guardian of Grigori '' *'''''Princess of the Fallen Angels *''Dragon Cadre '' ''Justice League *Justice League: War'' *''Justice League: Doom'' *''Justice League: Throne of Atlantis'' *''Justice League: Public Enemies'' *''Justice League: Apocalypse'' *''Justice League Vs. Teen Titans'' *''Justice League Vs. Suicide Squad'' *''Justice League: Legendary Trinity War'' *''Justice League: Civil War '' *''Justice League Dark'' *''Justice League Dark: The Mystic War '' *''Justice League: War World'' *''Justice League: The Sixth Dimension - Justice / Doom War Part 1'' *''Justice League: The Sixth Dimension - Justice / Doom War Part 2 - The Final Endgame '' ''Teen Titans '' *''The Judas Contract '' ''Doom Partol '' ''Watchmen '' ''Animated Series '' *''Superman / Wonder Woman / Time Mistress: The Animated Series '' *''Batman / Zatanna / Electric: The Animated Series '' *''Justice League - Action: Gods Among Us '' *''Justice League: United '' Category:DC Universe Category:DC Animated Universe Category:The DC Cinematic Universe Category:Animation Category:Movies